


Sobre exceções bêbadas.

by Linna_Ai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic, season 2 finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enquanto a vida continua, todos tentam lidar com a perda de Sherlock. Mas será que são todos mesmo? E a vida está mesmo continuando? Mesmo sem Sherlock? Como?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre exceções bêbadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertências: Algum nível de violência e altos níveis de álcool. N.a: É minha primeira Sherlock, então, por favor, sejam gentis :ash2: Ah, a música usada, The Only Exception- Paramore (mas eu ouvi a versão do Glee) não está em ordem.

John Watson estava bebendo. Já faziam algumas horas, na verdade. E ele não tinha ideia de quantos copos ou garrafas, mas era um número considerável, decerto.

But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
Mas você é a única exceção  
Mas você é a única exceção

 

John Watson não era do tipo que bebia, tampouco era bom em lidar com problemas e dores que não fossem as dos outros. Porém, ele podia fazer uma exceção – ele sempre fazia uma exceção em se tratando de Sherlock. Talvez porque o detetive em si era uma exceção ambulante. Tudo sobre ele era excêntrico e inesperado, completo oposto do previsível e chato John Watson.

Tudo sobre si mesmo era mundano e comum, até sua reação a dor da m... da perda de Sherlock era obvia, a mesma esperada da maioria: ele estava se embebedando.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's front of me here  
Eu tenho um forte controle sobre a realidade,  
Mas não posso deixar o que está aqui diante de mim

 

Ao contrario do esperado, pelo menos, não fora para um bar, não tinha por que compartilhar seu estado deplorável com mais alguém. Não. Preferia permanecer na 221B. Na verdade, achava que nunca conseguiria sair, não falava de ir para um canto ou outro, isso ele conseguia, mas parecia impossível se mudar dali. Porque, para tanto, teria de admitir que era o fim, que acabara, que Sherlock não mais voltaria...

Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nisso...

E, se ele duvidasse, mesmo só por um segundo, de que Sherlock estava vivo seria como admitir que todo o resto era mentira, era negar a existência daquele intelecto extraordinário, do detetive brilhante e de incrível insensibilidade, inconsequente comportamento e inteligência narcisista.

Sabia disso tudo desde o primeiro momento em que falara com aquele homem, talvez os detalhes e uma melhor compreensão de seu caráter tenham vindo com o tempo, mas isso não importava agora.

O importante é que ele estava sorrindo agora.

Meio de lado e um pouco sarcástico, todavia, definitivamente um sorriso. Se a guerra não o levara à loucura, aquele homem com certeza iria.

Ou pelo menos a falta dele.

Porque ele sabia que já não era muito são apenas por acompanhar aquele homem cega e fielmente por aí.

-Foi isso que aconteceu com você, amigo? – John disse lentamente, com a voz embargada devido ao seu estado de embriaguez, olhando para o crânio do seu lado, o qual, segundo Sherlock, a posição ele substituíra. 

Levou a garrafa aos lábios, terminando-a num gole antes de retornar seu braço para o mesmo canto em que estivera nas últimas horas, no braço da poltrona, pendendo para fora, agora com a garrafa por entre o aperto fraco dos dedos gelados e úmidos.

Sentia uma leve sonolência, todo largado como estava na poltrona de Sherlock, muito maior do que si, como seu dono. Ainda havia a presença e o cheiro de Sherlock nela, em toda a sala, na verdade, mas agora o assento estava vazio e frio, como clima lá fora, o vento gelado que entrava pela janela aberta desde cedo e a qual ele não tivera o ânimo ou mesmo a vontade de ir fechar depois que escureceu.

Todo o torpor que envolvera, do momento em que sentara e começara a beber até agora pareceu deixa-lo nos próximos minutos e, num rompante, ele se pôs de pé. Num vendaval de sentimentos, começou a derrubar objetos, jogou as garrafas de bebida na parede, destruindo almofadas e derrubando móveis, porém sem encostar nos objetos pertencentes e posicionados por Sherlock e gritando incoerências feito um louco, muitas envolvendo o nome do detetive.

When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and  
I watched as he tried to re-assemble it  
Quando eu era mais nova eu vi  
O meu pai chorando e praguejando ao vento  
Ele partiu seu próprio coração e  
Eu assisti enquanto ele tentava remontá-lo

 

Até que ele finalmente parou na frente do crânio velho e já um pouco empoeirado, encarou-o fundo, como se esperando ele dizer algo. E, num impulso, o segurou e fez um movimento rápido, tencionando jogá-lo pela janela, todavia, parou segundos antes, deixando-se cair de joelhos, depositando descuidadamente o crânio na mesinha a sua frente, as mãos e o corpo todo tremendo, soluços baixos tornando-se iam cada vez mais intensos até poder sentir as lágrimas grossas e quentes descendo-lhe pelas bochechas frias.

E então ele caiu de frente no chão com um baque surdo, fungou umas duas vezes e tremeu de frio um pouco antes de desmaiar de sono e embriaguez.

(-.-) = (T.T)

De frente para o número 221B da Baker Street, na rua, com visão boa da janela aberta do que seria a sala, uma figura longa e misteriosa observava a tela de seu celular. Usava um casaco longo, com um cachecol e a gola para cima o protegendo do frio noturno e escondendo sua identidade parcialmente. Alguns minutos depois, a cena permanecia a mesma, talvez, exceto por um carro ou outro passando na rua, até que outra figura, não tão longa e com um guarda-chuva na mão – apesar de não ter nem sinal de chuva nas últimas semanas – lentamente aproximou-se da primeira, parando ao lado desta em silêncio.

Mais minutos se passaram e a segunda figura revirou os olhos, encolhendo-se de frio e arrumando o próprio casaco para tentar ficar mais aquecido e logo apoiou ambas as mãos no guarda-chuva postado a sua frente, antes de finalmente dizer:

-Como ele está?

-Pior...-a primeira figura respondeu com voz rouca e baixa por ter ficado tanto tempo sem usá-la.

-Ele é uma pessoa bem forte, creio que logo começará a melhorar... e se recuperar aos poucos, como os outros... são todos bons amigos, vão ajudar uns aos outros...- tentou a segunda figura, com a voz dócil.

-Se ele ficar bem é mérito todo dele, você, maninho, certamente não está incluso nisso, nem ajudou em nada...

-Sherlock...- a segunda figura disse num tom diferente, se ambos entendessem desses sentimentos mundanos diriam que soara como mágoa, mas eles não eram bons nisso.- ... eu já me desculpei, já sofri como os outros e ainda estaria sofrendo se dependesse de você, pelo visto... eu não sei o que mais posso fazer para me redimir...

O mais alto olhou para Mycroft, finalmente tirando os olhos da tela.

-Tampouco sei eu. Ninguém teria de estar sofrendo, se é mesmo isso que está acontecendo, se não fosse por você... eu poderia estar lá em cima, com meu violino, irritando John e a sra. Hudson enquanto esperava por outro caso... eu...- e ele desviou o olhar, encarando o chão e de novo a tela do celular, via-se claramente a sala do 221B e um homem dormindo no chão sofridamente.

-É sofrimento sim, Sherlock, por mais que você acredite que não tem amigos, você tem.

-Talvez tenha sido esse detalhe que me fez falhar e deu uma vantagem para Moriarty... Se vocês estiverem mesmo corretos, então não posso me aproximar nunca mais...- e Sherlock ergueu o rosto, deixando o frio machucar-lhe as bochechas pálidas, observando a janela vazia.

Mycroft também ergueu o rosto e a confusão durou apenas alguns segundos nele, notando as figuras em outros andares, assassinos profissionais, John comentara algo, mas com certeza não sabia que tinha um “alvo” nas costas.

-Se o problema é esse eu posso ajudar...

-Tolice, provavelmente Moriarty contratou muitos mais e já deixou tudo planejado e pronto para cada movimento, meu ou seu.

Mycroft bufou, era amargura o que ouvia na voz do irmão mais novo? Era um pouco melhor em reconhecer coisas como sentimentos mas ainda falho muitas vezes, essa era uma área que o pequeno John o venceria facilmente. Não podia negar que o médico também entrara no seu raio de proteção no momento em que se uniu a Sherlock.

-Talvez ele tenha planejado para uma tentativa definitiva, mas apenas uma visita não, se precisa vê-lo, vá.

-Eu não... preciso...- enfatizou com desdém, olhando para o outro rapidamente, as bochechas tingindo-se de frio ou fúria ou outra coisa indefinível.

-Que seja. Ele, definitivamente, precisa.

-Aquela bobagem sobre sentimentos e amor de novo?- Sherlock revirou os olhos dessa vez, mexendo-se no mesmo lugar, inquieto.

-Descarte quantas vezes quiser minha teoria, mas as evidências eu já mostrei e elas estão aumentando a cada segundo. O fato de eu ter descoberto que você estava vivo, tendo seguido a rede da câmera que você escondeu naquele crânio hediondo na sala é mais uma delas.- o homem sorriu de lado, divertido em ver seu irmão exibindo um bico adorável e cruzando os braços, lançando lhe um olhar assassino.

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
Você é a única exceção  
Você é a única exceção

 

Sherlock ainda ficou em silêncio por um tempo, debatendo internamente o que fazer. Olhou para a tela e pôde ver John ainda na mesma posição e, apesar da imagem não ser tão boa, notou quando, mesmo dormindo, John começou a bater os dentes de frio.

-Quanto tempo acha que consegue?- Sherlock cedeu enfim.

-Quinze, talvez vinte minutos, não mais...- Sherlock acenou que sim para o irmão, o qual começou a afastar-se lentamente, antes de dois passos, porém, o mais novo falou, o tom apenas o suficiente para o outro ouvir na rua silenciosa, o barulho do vento não permitindo que o som se espalhasse muito. – Ainda não estamos quites, Mycroft.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I swored to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness,  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
E eu sempre vivi assim  
Mantendo uma distância confortável  
E até agora eu jurei pra mim mesma  
Que eu era feliz com a solidão  
Porque nada disso nunca valeu o risco

 

O mais velho parou no mesmo canto, ficando muito ereto e claramente tenso. Indicava que ouvira e não apreciara em nada o som, os ombros pareceram mais pesados, apesar disso não fazer o menor sentido no âmbito científico.

-Se quer começar a ficar quite comigo, Mycroft...- e Sherlock estava apreciando ter essa vantagem até demais. - ...talvez devesse tentar essa sua teoria do amor com nosso bom inspetor Lestrade...

Mycroft começou a tossir, mas se recompôs quase instantaneamente dando passos cada vez mais largos e rápidos, desaparecendo logo.

-0-.-0-

John sentiu-se acordar levemente, mas manteve os olhos fechados, ainda tonto da bebida e com um principio de dor de cabeça, com frio e completamente mole. Só teve consciência de seu corpo com mais clareza ao ser depositado numa superfície macia de forma desajeitada, mas não dolorosa ou descuidada. Ainda assim permaneceu fingindo dormir, apesar de uma vozinha começar a questionar como fora parar ali ou mesmo onde estava, porque no chão não era.

Isso despertou algo nele, aquela era sua cama, reconhecia o colchão velho que rangia de um certo jeito e se estava lá e não embaixo na sala, de algum modo, passara pela escada e não fora com suas pernas, pois ainda estavam dormentes e frias.

Começou a abrir os olhos, reparando agora que a luz estava ligada e bem acima de si, viu uma silhueta estranhamente familiar se formar antes de precisar fechar os olhos ofuscados pelo brilho e então tudo escureceu, confundindo-o ainda mais. Tentou ficar alerta e mover-se, processo dificultado pelo teor alcoólico em seu sistema e por um peso confortável sobre si. Por instinto, conseguiu levar uma mão aos próprios olhos, tateando e percebendo que algo lhe tapava os olhos, uma mão longa, de dedos finos e gelados.

Sentiu uma inquietação dentro de si, mas não era de medo ou preocupação. Era de desespero, de ânsia, de descoberta, algo que precisava alcançar e agarrar com todas as forças, para nunca mais deixar partir.

I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Eu sei que você vai embora pela manhã, quando acordar  
Me deixe com alguma prova de que isso não foi um sonho

 

E, antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa além de iniciar este parco raciocínio, tudo se perdeu e se anuviou porque lábios quentes e úmidos se puseram sobre os seus. Um beijo desajeitado se iniciou e, quando ia acabar, John ergueu a mão e puxou a cabeça de quem o beijava para si, aprofundando o ato de forma desajeitada mas eficaz e deliciosa. Podia sentir cachos negros sob seus dedos, extremamente macios, a pele fria de um pescoço longo e o ar lhe faltando cada vez mais. 

Quando o ato cessou, John estava tonto, respirando aos sorvos, pesadamente, a testa agora quente, contrastando com a mão fria ainda a cobrir-lhe os olhos. O ser sobre si debruçou-se novamente e, por dentro, mesmo sem ar, ansiou por outro beijo, porém aqueles lábios se aproximaram de sua orelha e uma voz rouca disse:

-Durma...

Tentou, em desespero, reconhecer a voz antes que seus olhos pesassem e o cansaço o consumisse de novo, levando-o a inconsciência.

Poucos minutos depois a figura longa e misteriosa deixava o número 221B, com uma determinação renovada em voltar o mais rápido o possível.

-(00)—(01)—(10)—(11)-

Em outro lugar da cidade, onde parecia ainda mais frio, várias pessoas se aglomeravam num pub e uma entrava, retirando o casaco e o jogando por sobre o braço que segurava uma sombrinha.

Mycroft respirou fundo, tentando afastar o frio que o acompanhara até lá dentro. Dando alguns passos e olhando em volta, logo encontrou o que procurava, ou, no caso, quem procurava. 

O frio pareceu sair de seu rosto, esquentando suas bochechas e ir alojar-se desconfortavelmente em seu estomago. Engoliu em seco, não se sentia assim desde... bem, desde nunca. Aquela sensação era única e muito desconcertante para alguém como ele, de repente, o estado permanente de negação de Sherlock não parecia mais tão ridículo.

Por falar em seu irmãozinho, ainda estava incerto sobre o motivo de ele tê-lo mandado até ali. Será que sabia de algo?

Mycroft observou a figura triste e cansada de Lestrade, sentado no bar e bebendo, parecendo prestes a se afogar no copo se fosse possível.

Outros afirmariam que ele não sabia muito, apenas o que podia ser pesquisado por suas variadas fontes e por sua observação quase obsessiva do outro homem, mesmo assim, somente falara com Lestrade esporadicamente e, em geral, sobre Sherlock.

Ainda assim, aqui estava e ali ficou, observando de uma mesa, até que, piscando, notou o local quase vazio e, assim pôde ouvir o atendente perguntar a Lestrade se ele queria que ele ligasse para alguém ou para um táxi.

O jovem inspetor protestava, querendo mais um copo, só mais um, tentara sair do banco ao ver o atendente o ignorar e começar a telefonar, nisso, quase caíra se não fosse por um braço forte tê-lo amparado da melhor forma que pôde.

A pessoa que o ajudara dispensara o atendente com um aglomerado de frases polidas e Lestrade piscava, tentando fazer tudo entrar em foco, pois via em dobro e embaçado, até que o homem- conseguiu distinguir- voltou o rosto para si e, bem de perto, falou:

-Inspetor Lestrade? Se lembra de mim? Mycroft Holmes?

Lestrade reconheceu, ficando vermelho na hora pelo seu estado deplorável. Apenas conseguindo acenar que sim com a cabeça.

-Ótimo, vou lhe dar uma carona, se não for incomodo. Tudo bem?

Lestrade acenou em concordância novamente, sentindo seu braço ser passado pelos ombros do outro e sendo quase carregado porta a fora até um carro preto que magicamente apareceu na frente deles.

-Para onde?- o motorista perguntou olhando o chefe pelo retrovisor.

Mycroft lançou um olhar para o homem do seu lado para perguntar, mas deparou-se com Lestrade já adormecido, encostado na porta fechada. Ignorou o calor em suas bochechas e respondeu de forma educada e um pouco forçada:

\- O local de sempre, por favor. – e nem esperou pelo aceno do motorista antes de fechar a janela que lhe garantia alguma privacidade.

But you are the only exception  
But you are the only exception  
Mas você é a única exceção  
Mas você é a única exceção

 

Suspirou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos sempre arrumados, bagunçando-os de leve antes de puxar o outro até deitá-lo, deixando a cabeça de Lestrade repousar em seu colo, pois o banco não permitia de outra forma e, por algum motivo, sua mente ignorava a presença do assento a sua frente. 

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing...  
E eu estou quase acreditando  
E eu estou quase acreditando...

 

Entretanto, chegava à estranha conclusão de que ambos os irmãos Holmes haviam chegado a seus limites e que ignorar, independente de quão pequeno o detalhe fosse, não era mais possível. 

E, pela primeira vez, ele conseguia ver quais eram os próximos movimentos claramente, porém, o fim estava difuso e incerto.

E, pela primeira vez, isso não o preocupava tanto, pelo menos não agora. 

The End.


End file.
